The present invention relates to a sheet dryer for drying a sheet which is printed or coated with varnish on its lower surface (reverse surface) and upper surface (obverse surface) or only on its lower surface.
In a conventional sheet dryer, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,074, a pair of dryers which dry the two surfaces of a paper sheet are provided, between a printing unit and delivery unit, above and under a paper sheet conveyance path to sandwich it.
In the conventional sheet dryer described above, when a paper sheet coated with varnish or a printed paper sheet is to be conveyed, if the trailing edge of the paper sheet hangs to come into contact with the lower dryer, the vanish or ink applied to the lower surface of the paper sheet may be removed, or the lower surface of the paper sheet may be damaged.